


Lost Sensation

by chaotic_psychotic_me



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Stiles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic_psychotic_me/pseuds/chaotic_psychotic_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles’ a bad ass and saves some lives. Derek finds something he never thought he would be able to find again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Sensation

**Author's Note:**

> My first posted fic. Hope you'll enjoy it. Comments appreciated. Mistakes might appear. Just so you know.
> 
> UPDATE:  
> My slayed grammar brought back to life by amazing SolitarianKnight.

Derek’s vision is blurred. He doesn’t recognize anything. Everything is either a dark shadow or darker shadow. The little movement he is able to pick up is practically the only thing that tells him he isn‘t blind. Not good. Not good at all.

Then he remembers, there was fight. It was rough. The Alpha Pack surprised him on his way to the House. Then he just blacked out. His entire body racked with pain - he’d done his best, but it wasn’t enough apparently. Because now he’s chained up and every breath hurts like hell. Or rather worse than that. Yeah. Definitely worse.

"Oh… Sleeping beauty’s waking up." There’s smirk there in the voice. He doesn’t have to see it to know. It makes him furious to think anyone is smirking at him. Unfortunately he’s not really in position to do anything about it. Apart from cursing and swearing a violent and slow death to whoever is in front of him in his mind. And only in his mind.

"Turn it down a bit. I want him to be conscious. It’s been five days since he‘s been strung up. I’m pretty sure he won’t get away at this point. Besides, we won’t get anything from him if he‘s like this." The other voice says and Derek dislikes it slightly less because what follows is a tiny release from the  pain. Just a little but it makes a huge difference in Derek’s breathing.

It takes him some time for his vision to refocus. He’s in a some kind of a warehouse. Not a very big one, but surely in some very quiet neighbourhood. Well. Whatever. The walls seems to be covered with something most likely soundproof, so there’s no point in loosing his breath for nothing.

He counts four of the five members of the Alpha pack. The last one is probably outside keeping guard. There’s a table off to the side, one of the alphas is sitting at it with his legs laid obnoxiously on it. The other seems to be dozing in the corner. There is a woman by the electric device looking at her shoes. The last man is standing a few feet directly in front of him.

"Much better, right?" The man in front of him asks with a little smirk. He was the rescuer from the agony. However Derek already wishes he stayed in it so he wouldn’t have to deal with them. At least not consciously.

"What do you want?" He whispers trying to put an edge to it to make them think he has more strength then he does, if not at least so they know he won’t make it any easier for them. Quite the opposite.

This kind of voice modulation is apparently a thing he learned from Stiles. The kid always knew how to drive Derek mad. He would never believe he would try to do the exact thing anytime in his life but he is pretty happy about it now.

"We’re not really in that much of a hurry, you know. We can play a little more if you like." He flicks his hand at the woman by the machine and suddenly all the pain is back tenfold, coursing through his body. He is going to make them pay for that, right after he magically escapes his restraints and finds the power to fight five alphas.

Suddenly though, the pain stops all together. It’s like something got in the way of the current. Derek’s senses are far too weak to get anything despite his pain but he should have known it. Shouldn’t be so surprised. But he still is. He always is. It happens all the bloody time. Time to get used to it. Just to have the subconscious heads up for future reference.

"Hey, Sourwolf." The new voice says and he knows way to well who it belongs to. He looks up and see Stiles in his ridiculous red hoodie. He’s sure boy’s done it deliberately on purpose. Little Red Ridding Hoodie among the wolves. He probably thought that if he’s going to die - and there’s no really other option, Derek thinks now, -he’s going to do it in an epic way.

Derek releases a low growl and it costs him a lot to do so, but that’s the least he can do now. And he has to show a sign he’s there with them somehow.

"What’s a boy like you doing here?" the man, possibly the leader of the Pack, Derek considers now, says, deeply amused with what he sees. Derek’s not sure if he got the hoodie reference or it’s just Stiles appearance that he is chuckling about. Most likely both.

"I’m here to take this guy” he points at Derek “ with me." Stiles says firmly but in his usual ridiculously childish voice, pointing at Derek like he was a toy that was taken from him that he wants back. Derek is going to seriously have to talk to him about it, if they ever get the chance.

"And you think you’ll just take him and go? Just like that?" The werewolf is even more amused. Derek starts to think Stiles’ plan is mostly about being funny and he’s probably here because he just acts. He doesn’t think, rather, he just does things on instinct. Or he talks and it’s exactly what he’s doing now. And suddenly it hits Derek that the boy is going to die in some foolish attempt of rescuing him and it makes him mad. Derek put it on himself. Stiles has nothing to do with any of this and really shouldn’t be here. He should be very far away.

"In fact you’re going to take him to my jeep and let us drive away in peace." The man lets out a loud laugh and everyone shivers. Derek can feel it. He shivers himself. But somehow Stiles remains perfectly still. Like he wasn’t even aware of the danger he was in. He was completely unaffected, just standing there watching the werewolf almost bursting to tears with laughter. He just watches. No embarrassment. No indignation. No fear. No anything. Just steady glare at the wolf in front of him.

And honestly that’s what scares Derek the most at the moment. Because he’s suddenly aware of how dangerous Stiles might be, but never really had a chance to show it. Stiles is the most precarious creature in the room. Derek somehow understands that now and is terrified. The look may be deceptive. Very deceptive indeed.

The second Derek lets his fear come out the wolf’s laughter stops. He starts to watch the boy carefully, avoiding the glare that is still fixed on him. Then he looks at Derek. Question all over his face. He clearly doesn’t understand Derek’s sudden fear but he know who’s the source of it and he doesn’t get it. He’s supposed to be the scary one. Not a teenage boy in a silly red hoodie.

But he quickly looses any interest in it. The wolf at the table gets up and stalks up behind towards Stiles. He reaches out to take a hold of the back of his hoodie but at the last second he’s about to grab him Stiles turns around and there’s just a flash. A small blade goes across wolfs chest. The woman lounges at Stiles and he slashes at her chest quickly too before he jumps away to Derek‘s side.

"That’s all you’ve got, boy?" The leader chuckles at the pathetic cuts on the two alphas’ chests.

"Obviously not. But that’s more than enough on you." Stiles smirks, his voice is cold and it sends a chill down Derek’s spine. The leader looks at him curiously then at the rest. All of the sudden the two wolves Stiles cut fall to their knees breathing sharply, gasping for oxygen that seems to not be reaching their lungs.

The wolf in the corner rushes over to the two and helps them lie down. The smirk doesn’t leave Stiles’ face and somehow, without so much as a twitch of muscles, becomes colder, loosing its humour.

"What did you do?" The leader snaps angrily but clearly doesn’t have the courage to come closer to the boy.

"Good, old wolfsbane. That’s the stuff that works on you guys, right? Or was that on some other crap… Never sure about that…" Stiles smiles wider with the joke. Just like he always does. And that makes Derek loose a bit of his fear towards the boy. The far too familiar sarcasm reminding him who’s side he was on.

"Crap." The wolf beside the lying ones hisses.

"What kind of wolfsbane is that?" The leader finds himself asking as softly as it’s possible for him now, hoping he’ll get his friends out of this quickly.

"You really thought I would give you the answer that easily? Where’s the fun in that?" Stiles smiles and any other time Derek would let himself call that smile, in his mind of course, adorable but now it was so cruel. He would never, ever thought Stiles is capable of anything even close to what he’s doing now.

But it is real, the pain in the chest reminds him of that. All this happens for real, and it scares the hell out of him. Derek seriously doubts he was ever that scared of anything in his live like he’s afraid of Stiles now.

"Do you really think we won’t get out of this? We’re prepared for situations like this. I just wanted to give you a chance of quick death if you revealed it, but since you’re not interested you’ll get a very painful and slow death." Stiles’ face didn’t even twitch when the wolf was speaking. It was unnerving.

"And you really think I’m going to believe you? Fine. You might be a little prepared for something similar. But you’re definitely not prepared for ME. Because - let me enlighten you a little bit - the kind I used here is extremely rare. Like seriously rare. Besides - because I’m thought-about-everything kind of guy - it’s not just ONE type of wolfsbane. It’s my own recipe. I’ve been working on it for a while and you can believe me - Scott hated when I tested it on him along with the others, but they would so appreciate the results now, you know. Your friends have approximately 24 hours of sheer pain before they eventually die. So here’s your chance to save them: you’re giving me him and I’m giving you the mixture. Your call, dude." Stiles smiles widely as the words escapes his mouth.

And Derek suddenly realizes it’s the beginning of the school year and he hasn’t seen Stiles since the holidays started. He could smell him on the others so he knew they’ve been meeting with him, but Stiles himself just didn’t show up all that much. It should have caught his attention before all this but he was too absorbed with training the Pack to fight against the Alphas so he was even kind of grateful Stiles wasn’t bubbling around him. And now he was really grateful for the boy’s choice of spending the holidays. Although he was getting even scarier in Derek’s mind. Totally fair assumption though.

The leader seemed to fight with himself how to answer to that. But Derek knew one thing - he couldn’t say Stiles was lying. The boy was standing close enough to Derek so he could hear his heartbeat without much effort and he knew every word Stiles said was true. Derek made a mental note to never cross Stiles. Just because.

The wolves’ bodies convulsed on the floor and the man beside them tried desperately to hold them so they wouldn’t jump on the floor in every possible direction. The noises that were escaping their throats sounded way worse in here than it was possible to imagine. Acoustics here was horrifying.

"How about ripping you apart till you’ll give it to me?" the wolf hissed through his teeth eyes fixed on his friends. Fists clenched with claws extended.

"I obviously didn’t bring it with me. It’s hidden in a place only I know. You’ll get the instructions as soon as we’re be driving away. You know I’m not lying. I will give you the instructions. And we will all go our separate paths." Stiles quips, and they all know he’s completely and utterly honest.

"Deal." The wolf snaps and Stiles goes to him. He stops just two steps in front of the wolf and extends his hand. And the man takes it. Shake is quick but firm. Then he disappears behind the door. Probably goes for the last wolf. Stiles turns to Derek and smiles to him gleefully. Derek smiles back weakly. He’s still not entirely sure what just happened here. But this reassuring grin makes him feel better. That’s all he needs now. Really.

He returns a moment later with the sentry alpha. The leader heads to Derek and starts to unchain him. When he’s done Derek falls on him and he lets him. The other takes the lying man. The sentry from outside takes the woman.

"You’ll stay here for now." The leader says and follows Stiles who started heading the exit. The boy goes steadily not too fast for them to keep up and after a while they’re by his jeep. He opens the passenger’s door and the man places Derek there. Stiles shuts the door. Then goes to the driver’s seat. The wolf follows. Once boy gets in he reaches for something under the seat and wolf is almost ready to kill him once he sees the antidote and Derek tries to find enough strength to somehow protect the boy, but what they see is a piece of paper. Stiles handles it to the wolf through the window and quickly starts the car.

"Map to the caves on East. It’s a bit of a walk so you ‘d have to take the injured with you. I’ve hidden it there so no one would ever thought of looking for it there. Don’t bother killing me now - you’ve got more important things to deal with. I’m just going to take this puppy home. No intention to disturb you again whatsoever." And he drove away. Derek makes another note to - even though he probably shouldn’t after what he witnessed tonight - slam Stiles against something for calling him “puppy”. The alpha runs to the warehouse not bothering to look back.

Once they’re on the road outside the woods Stiles reaches his phone and sends some kind of prepared earlier message. Derek doesn’t dare to ask as long as he’s completely sure they’re out of the wolves’ hearing range.

"What the hell was that, Stiles?" he hissed. Just a little bit because he’s kind of angry with him, but mostly because of the pain in his chest. He’s seriously dehydrated and tired and everything, so the healing process will take far longer and be much more painful than usual.

"Rescue mission. Quite successful in my opinion. Phase two is much more your style, but considering your state will definitely go down without you. Don’t even try to talk. I know you want to. But don’t. I’m telling you everything you should know just don’t talk and try not to move much." Stiles tries to look at Derek for a bit and not causing any accident because of not looking at the road watching the man curled beside him.

"Hm…" Derek murmurs and nods a little in agreement.

"So… Yeah. That was pretty much my idea. The rest of the pack wasn’t entirely happy about my part in it - but seriously - you’ve got to admit I was the badass there. Haha!

Well. I’m still not entirely sure how I managed to make them do it all my way… and it had to be me, so they wouldn’t find someone else lying and kill them instantly.

As soon as we were far enough to be out of their hearing range I sent the rest of the pack a message that I’ve got you and they can do their part. They are going to the caves too obviously. All six: Peter, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Jackson and Scott. Along with the hunters. Yeah. I’m a precious middleman, who dragged them into helping us again. Everything’s mostly thanks to Allison’s leadership though.

But that’s not the point again. I gave the Alphas a little head start, but just to be sure they would be enough occupied with searching out the cure. It will give our guys the element of surprise.

But don’t worry. Even when they find it thanks to my map, which is drew all by me and all messy so it would take them a while to figure it out first, they won’t get the mixture. Because I’m indeed thought-about-everything kind of guy it’s in a box. A mountain ash box. Of my own design. So little chance they will get the cure. Which leaves only three for the rest to put down. And considering the numbers - it won’t take that long.

Once it’s done they’ll send me a text so we know everything went according to plan and you can recover in peace. No arguments about that." Derek somehow managed to register all the monologue and just a few moments after Stiles finished talking they pulled into Stiles’ driveway.

Stiles jumped from the jeep and in second was by Derek’s side helping him getting out and guiding to the house.

"No worries. My dad’s out. Won’t be back till tomorrow evening. So don’t try to run. If I have to I can immobilize you with some wolfsbane. I am prepared to that, although I hope we can avoid it." And Derek can do nothing else but let himself be guided inside.

Once they reached the stairs Stiles put Derek down to calm his breath, after that usually quick but now very painful journey. He jumps to the door and makes a line of mountain ash there.

"Just so you wouldn’t say we’re helpless if any of the alphas manage to escape and come here for revenge. Every entrance is covered. I checked. Three times. And so you won’t run away, puppy." Stiles smiles with a tease and Derek lets a little sigh of disapproval, but lets the boy guide him to his room upstairs. Hell of a trip but completely worth it when his body finally hits Stiles’ comfy bed.

He lies there for a while with eyes shut before finally looking at the boy sitting on the bed and watching him. He tries to thank him, because he has to after all Stiles’ done for him. But his mouth is dry so he only manages to swallow and even this causes a bit of pain.

"Come on. We’ll get you sitting so you can drink." The boy says reaching for Derek’s shoulders. The man wants to get up by himself at first but fails miserably and gives up only seconds after trying, so instead of pushing it any further he extends his hands to grab Stiles’. They somehow managed to make Derek sit while causing as little pain as possible. The boy hands him a glass of water he thoughtfully prepared earlier.

"Here." The boy says softly and slowly tips the glass into Derek’s mouth. The man drinks greedily but Stiles doesn’t let him do it too fast so he wouldn’t choked. When the glass is empty he puts it back and Derek is breathing heavily but trying to steady his sharp intakes.

He doesn’t want to, but he still falls on the boy, burying his face in the crook of Stiles’ neck, arms tangled around boy’s middle. He inhales deeply the smell and each time calms him down more. Stiles just hugs his back with one hand around man’s shoulders and other gently stroking back of his neck with his thumb.

Suddenly Derek’s hit by the smell of the boy. It’s slightly different than he remembered. There’s a little tone of it that seems strangely familiar. It’s kind of sweet and a bit new. And yet familiar in a way. Derek can’t recall what it is. He knows it’s a kind of feeling, emotion but fails at cataloguing it. But he wants more of it. So much more because it’s so calming and nice and makes him feel safe in a way he thought he forgot he could.

Stiles slowly pushes back to look at Derek and Derek wants to argue but tries to look at him as well but he’s at the point where everything is behind such a haze that he barely sees the outline of boy’s face in front of him. He’s almost sure Stiles is smiling to him, but his eyes are way too tired to look at him so he weakly smiles back and closes his eyes. Stiles slowly lies him down on his bed and Derek’s body just gives into any kind of movement and lets himself be arranged by the boy.

Then he feels the boy’s lips against his and the feeling brings floods of strength to his body instantly. He kisses back. Obviously he kisses back. The taste of Stiles’ lips make his heart thump rapidly. The kiss is intense and wet and so sweet and the second after the boy pulls away Derek is lost and confused and can’t breathe properly even more than minutes ago.

Then there’s Stiles’ breath bringing a funny unknown smell and everything goes black.

* * *

The sun is high when Derek wakes up. He slowly opens his eyes. It’s barely after twelve. He rubs his face. He feels much better. To be honest way better than he thought he would be. He slowly sits on the bed. His bones are not yet fully recovered but he can take it.

He looks towards the bedside cabinet. There’s a note under the glass of water. He reaches for the glass and drinks all liquid almost instantly. Then he takes the note.

_“Clothes and toothbrush in the bathroom. Take a shower and get downstairs. S.”_

Derek wakes up and does as instructed. Once he’s done he hesitates if he should get down or just use the window and run away. He’s almost sure he’s going to run considering the events of last night. Especially the kiss he’s still not sure actually happened.

Then he spots the line of mountain ash on the windowsill and recalls Stiles warning him he won’t get out that easy. So, downstairs it is.

He slowly goes down the stairs and a smell of food being cooked hits him almost at once. Stiles definitely has good timing. Or he just heard him taking shower, Derek considers.

Stiles is just in a T-shirt and some boxers, bare feet standing by the counter back turned to Derek. And the man fights an urge to just go to him and hug him from behind. He doesn’t know if Stiles knows he’s even there. Derek inhales deeply and quietly. The sweet tone of Stiles’ smell is still there. That part was true. But was the kiss too?

Derek finds himself walking towards Stiles before thinking it through. He hesitates for a moment, but then suddenly he just wants to do it, thinking that at least the boy would slap him and never talk to him again. But a little touch of boy’s pale skin is definitely worth it.

He gently tangles his arms around Stiles’ middle and buries his nose in the crook of his neck. Stiles goes stiff for a second at the unexpected touch. He quickly relaxes into the embrace by pushing himself lightly against man’s chest. Derek tightens his hold and breathes in deeply. Stiles still focused on cooking does a step right or left once in a while and Derek follows his moves not wanting to disturb him much, but never lets him go.

Once Stiles’ done cooking he pulls Derek away gently and the man lets go. Although he wants to growl in disapproval, he keeps it inside not wanting to upset the boy. Even though he let Derek hug him it still doesn’t mean the kiss happened. The boy could just figured it was a freaky werewolf thing after saving one’s life.

Derek’s ready to see Stiles walking away but instead the boy abruptly turns around and faces the man. The next second their lips are together and Derek soaks in their taste and smell and warmth. He absently tangles his arms around the boy again and Stiles runs his hands up to rest them on his shoulders.

Derek’s stomach got somehow full of wild butterflies and his heart is thumping roughly. But he enjoys all this so much.

Stiles’ mouth’s getting so hot on his and the boy intrudes his mouth rapidly and Derek is so letting him. Stiles took full control over the kiss and all this feels so great to Derek. He literally sees stars under his eyelids. Their tongues and lips seem to be just a bunch of wild muscles now and there aren’t even proper words to describe it. At least for Derek who generally finds it extremely difficult to think at the moment. All this is just passion and need and want and basically is great.

When they’re finally parted they are both gasping for air and grinning widely. After a while Stiles turns around grabs the food in one hand and turns back to Derek.

"Consider it our first date." He says softly almost touching Derek’s lips with his own. And Derek will definitely do so. They kiss briefly, Stiles takes Derek’s hand and leads him to the table.

And Derek lets him. He knows he will go wherever the boy would lead him. He’ll do whatever he’d ask, say whatever he’d want him to say. Just everything.

All of the sudden Derek recognizes the new tone in Stiles’ smell. It’s the same he was finding on Laura when she was comforting him, on his mother whenever he needed her, on his father when they were together. The care and affection and trust and everything he needed was there. But Stiles’ was slightly different. Because it was all this, but still not exactly the same, just a little different . But just as much strong, as much honest and as much needed.

Love.

Stiles loves Derek. And Derek?

Derek loves Stiles.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Stiles as a badass. Because he kind of is. Though nobody seems to give him enough credit for it. And there had to be a veery happy ending - just because I can ;P Hope you enjoyed it nevertheless!


End file.
